


Fuck.

by ScarJones



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, FUCK, i dunno what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarJones/pseuds/ScarJones
Summary: A drabble about Negan ft. his favourite word; Fuck





	

**Author's Note:**

> The usual jazz. Don't own Negan or anything from the Waking Dead, despite many wishes for me to do so. just a drabbe i wrote at some point. Enjoy.

If you had to describe Negan with one word, it would be ‘Fuck’ and for many reasons too.

Every other word he says is fuck or a variant of it, falling out of his mouth as if that's what he was born to say. Fuck fucking fuck. You could not count the number of times you've heard him say it, and not once in the same way, with the same intonation as any other time. You've heard it in anger, in surprise, in boredom and you can only imagine what it would sound like in passion. Not that his wives hadn't told you exactly that; if anything, they had over-shared. That didn't bother you though; they were just a harem to please an emperor. They were nothing.

Fuck describes the way he deals with traitors, with rebels, with rapists. All anyone can think is fuck when he punishes them. Fuck, that poor bastard. Fuck, that's gross. Fuck, he's crazy. Fuck, he's powerful. Whether it's the iron, red hot metal glistening in the blistering sun, or the fatal Lucille, he is lethal. And boy is she fatal. Not because of the barbed wire around her, but because of the man who holds her like she's part of him. The man who lovingly caresses her. The man who kills anyone who harms her. He is the lethal force behind an otherwise not-so-lethal bat. Once he hits, he can't give it up. It's like a high to him, and, God, is he an addict! He has to keep hitting until there's nothing left of the poor, unfortunate bastard but what looks like blood red oatmeal. Fuck, if it doesn't give you an adrenaline rush. He is your boss. He could kill you in a heartbeat and fuck, if that isn't part of his appeal.

His face, his body, his charisma, his confidence, every little thing about him sets every nerve you have alight. But fuck, if that man didn't know he was perfect. What kind of man has a harem of wives but didn't realise they were drop dead fucking gorgeous. The older men weren't your type either, but something(everything) about him made you want him. Fuck. You wanted him. But you knew you couldn't have him. We were the kid in the candy store who was told you can't have a thing. You longed for it. For him. Fuck. He fucking knew. You knew it from the way he smirked every time he caught you staring or the way he would whisper in your ear with that gravelly voice that puts you on end every time you were close enough to do so.

Every damn scenario involving Negan, fuck would describe him. Fuck is the best word to describe him. And to hell if Negan would have it any other way.


End file.
